The Firefly
by DearOldMe
Summary: Blaine décide d'emmener Sam dans une maison que l'on dit hantée... Effrayé, le blond va laisser son petit ami seul terminer la visite nocturne, mais il va bientôt regretter...
1. Chapter 1

- Blaine t'es sûr que tu veuilles y aller ? Je préfère qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on se regarde un petit film d'horreur...

- Sam ! C'est beaucoup plus exitant si on le vivait ce film non ?

- Je sais pas trop... Et ne me dis pas des choses comme ça...

Dans cette nuit d'Halloween, Sam et Blaine avait fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit sans boire trop d'alcool car le blond détestait voir son petit ami dans un état qui n'est pas le sien.

Les deux avaient choisi deux costumes en commun. Blaine était déguisé en indien, il était torse nu et portait sur sa tête une plume banche, il avait aussi deux marques rouges sur les joues. Sam lui était habillé en Cow Boy, un costume qui le rendait très viril. Au fil de la soirée, les boutons de sa chemise s'étaient ouverts la laissant à la fin complétement ouverte et dévoilant son superbe corps.

Blaine s'avança vers Sam, lui prit ses deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave... C'est que je voulais que notre soirée soit spéciale... Mais je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir un peu peur.

Sam culpabilisait enormement, Blaine faisait beaucoup pour lui et il n'avait pas l'impression de lui être reconaissant alors il dit à ce qu'il appelait " Son âme soeur " :

- On va y aller... Pour toi.

Fous de joie, le frisé embrassa fougueusement Sam au milieu de la rue devant l'endroit qui faisait tant frémir le blond : Une maison hantée où la famille s'était tuée tragiquement pour des raisons très mystérieuses.

Main dans la main, les deux entrèrent dans l'allée qui menait à la maison. Le portail grinça comme si personne ne l'avait ouvert depuis le drame, ce détail ne passa pas innaperçu à Sam qui serra un peu plus fort la main de Blaine.  
>L'allée était faite de pierres recouvertent partiellement de mousse. De chaque côtés se trouvait d'hautes herbes où volaient quelques lucioles qui ressemblaient à de petits yeux.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois, Blaine tendit sa main vers la poignée en argent et la tourna. Par chance, elle était ouverte.  
>Les deux amoureux, toujours en se tenant la main, entrèrent en sortant leurs portables pour éclairer la pièce plongée dans le noir.<br>La lumière de Sam était dirigée vers les murs et ils les longeaient avec. De la porte, il vit sur le mur à sa gauche un grand tableau de famille poussièreux qui perdaient de ses couleurs. En face de lui se trouvait un escalier recouvert d'une moquette rouge déchirée à certains endroits. Les marchent menaient à un couloir qui n'inspirait rien au plus craintif des deux. Le mur de droit semblait s'être un peu écroulée et l'on pouvait y distinguer une grande pièce.

Plongeait dans ses observations, il n'avait pas remarqué que Blaine ne lui tenait plus la main et qu'il était partit. Il commença à transpirer et l'appela la voix toute tremblante :

- Blaine ? S'il te plait... Reviens...

Personne ne répondit. Il était tétanisé sous l'encadrement de la porte et braquait sa lumière partout pour qu'il n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises.  
>La plancher de la maison grinçait alors que personne ne semblait marcher dessus mais Sam tenta de savoir si c'était parce que la maison était vieille ou si c'était parce que Blaine s'approchait de lui doucement.<p>

- Arrête Blaine, c'est vraiment pas drôle...

Un silence se fit puis une voix le rompit :

- Attend, viens voir Sam !

C'était la voix de Blaine qui provenait de la pièce à droite. Sam s'avança donc rapidement dans cette pièce pour le rejoindre et lui demander de vite partir.  
>Il observa rapidement l'endroit, un piano, deux canapés verts qu'il trouvait de très mauvais gout et quelques bibliothèques dont une renversée. Cela puait le renfermé.<br>Blaine était accroupi au sol et demanda à Sam s'approchait avant de rajouter :

- Regarde... On dirait du sang...

Il avait raison, un symbole peint sur le sol semblait être fait de sang. Le symbole était juste devant une porte que le frisé avait déjà essayé d'ouvrir en vain.  
>Blaine était adorable à regarder tout cela mais Sam était effrayé.<p>

- Je veux partir Blaine... S'il te plait...

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver...

Voyant son petit ami appeuré, Blaine lui porposa quelque chose.

- Si tu veux, je visite rapidement l'étage et tu m'attends dans la rue ?

- Met pas trop de temps Blainounet.

Les deux s'embrassèrent dans cette pièce plutot glauque et se quittèrent ensuite dans l'entrée. Blaine monta à l'étage et Sam sortit dans la rue au pas de course sans se retourner.

Il s'assit contre un mur face à la maison. Il avait tellement honte... Tout le monde pensait qu'il était courageux, c'est vrai il était très musclé et se dévouait toujours pour aider lors de grands problèmes mais quand il s'agit de surnaturel... Sam avait très peur...  
>Et si en plus, Blaine le quittait parce qu'il pense qu'il ne peut pas le protéger ?<p>

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à imaginer le pire... Toutes les formes que leur rupture pourrait prendre.

Il fallait qu'il y retourne pour prouver à Blaine qu'il était capable de le protéger dans n'importe quel moment donc prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna dans la maison.

L'allée lui paraissait encore plus terrifiante maintenant qu'il était seul et les lucioles avaient toutes disparues des hautes herbes.

La porte était toujours ouverte et après l'avoir dépassé, il monta les escaliers. Chaque marche semblait s'écroulaient sous le poids de son corps, il y'en avait même une completement cassée et le blond ne pouvait rien voir dans ce trou alors il y dirigea sa lampe et y vit un rat mort ce qui manqua de le faire vomir. Il arriva en haut de l'escalier et devant se présentait un couloir.

Il avait l'air plongé dans le noir tout à l'heure mais cette fois si, au bout, Sam pouvait y avoir une lumière alors il se dirigea vers elle doucement.

Il ouvrit la porte d'où provenait la lumière et un spectacle térrifiant se deroulait sous ses yeux.

Le corps de Blaine flottait dans les airs au milieu d'une pièce recouverte de miroirs. Toutes les lucioles du jardin volaient autour de lui et illuminaient la pièce.

- BLAINE ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Aucune réponse, le corps ne répondait pas et il était comme endormi.  
>Sam s'avança vers le corps quand il le toucha toutes les lucioles repartient dans un énorme bourdonnement sourd.<p>

Blaine tomba contre le parquet et le blond se jeta dessus pour regarder s'il était vivant.

- Reveille toi Blaine ! Réveille toi !

Sam éclata en sanglots et tomba sur le corps de son défunt petit ami.

- Blaine je t'aime... S'il te plait réveille toi... Je ferai tout pour te faire revenir à la vie... Blaine... BLAINE !

Il devenait fous, il secouait le corps en hurlant et pleurant.

- BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!

Soudainement Sam sentit quelque chose se posait sur son épaule, ce qui l'arreta d'un coup.  
>Il ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait plus bougeait, la peur l'envahissait.<p>

Il jeta un regard dans le miroir face à lui et ne vit rien alors il se retourna et poussa un hurlement.

Face à lui, Blaine.

Il y'avait Blaine face à lui, pourtant son corps était juste à côté...

Il parlait au blond mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche... Il s'en rendit compte et tomba sur ses genoux. Il vit son propre corps sur le sol et fondit en larmes. Blaine ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était mort.

Sam ne comprenait rien et passa son portable à Blaine pour qu'il écrive ce qu'il voulait dire :

" Sam, je suis mort ? J'ai vu un homme dans cette pièce et il m'a assomé puis je me suis réveillé dans une autre pièce mais pourquoi je me vois ? "

Sans avoir la réponse à sa question, Sam lui dit :

- Vient, on va rentrer à la maison et on va laisser le corps ici, personne ne viendra le voir et on verra ce qu'on fera ensuite.

Ils sortirent alors de la maison en courant et arrivèrent dans la rue où se trouvait une bande de garçons.  
>C'était un gang, Sam le comprit car certains avaient des battes et d'autres étaient tatouées sur le visage.<br>Un des hommes se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers les deux garçons.

- Salut toi... T'es plutot mignon.. On a pas reussi à baiser ce soir et on dirait que tu tombes pile comme il faut.

- Dégage.

Sam poussa le mec et s'en alla en essayant de marcher rapidement mais il le suivit :

- Tu sais que ça sert à rien de courir ?

Blaine s'interposa entre les deux et se mit à crier mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche.  
>Il donna alors un coup de poing au mec qui manqua de tomber par terre.<p>

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça p´tit blond ?

Il ne voyait donc pas Blaine ? Seulement Sam ?  
>Le frisé fit signe à Sam de courir et qu'il s'en chargeait.<p>

Le gang essayez de le suivre mais Blaine arriva à les mettre à terre sans que personne ne voit d'où venait les coups, provoquant la panique.

Sam lui courait toujours et arriva ensuite devant chez lui, à bout de souffle.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Blaine était il mort ? Que s'est t'il passé dans la maison ? Pourquoi personne ne le voit à part lui ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam referma sa porte en même temps qu'il laissa échapper un soupir.  
>Il se dirigea vers son salon, il alluma la lumière et tomba sur son canapé.<p>

Si Blaine était vraiment mort et qu'il était maintenant un fantôme que seul lui pouvait voir... Comment allait il vivre avec ça ?

Il voulait absolument le ramener à la vie... Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il lui reparle avant, qu'il lui demande exactement ce qu'il a vu.  
>Sam avait laissé Blaine dans la maison, c'est de sa faute si il est mort alors il allait maintenant consacrer chaque minutes de sa vie à rendre la vie à son âme sœur.<p>

Blaine n'était toujours pas là, et si il était monté au ciel comme si cela se produisait juste un petit moment après la mort ? Nan il ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne pas lui avoir dit aurevoir...

Il se mît à pleurer et dans un excès de colère il donna un coup de pied à la table basse qui se retourna violemment. Les larmes coulaient  
>sur ces joues.<p>

Il pensa " Blaine... Je t'aime si fort "

C'est à ce moment là qu'une petite lumière envahit la pièce, un point lumineux d'où émanait une forte lueur. Puis une silouhette se forma, celle de Blaine. Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
>La silouhette devint ensuite un corps qui semblait réel.<p>

Sam, soulagé, couru l'embrasser mais quelque chose se produit. Il traversa le corps de Blaine.  
>Pourtant il avait réussi à le sentir tout à l'heure...<br>Le frisé se retourna et prit la main de Sam. Il la sentit pourtant et il approcha doucement ses lèvres vers celle du blond mais rien ne se passa. Son corps devint comme intouchable, il lui refusait d'embrasser Sam.

Le blond pouvait voir dans les yeux de Blaine le désespoir. Il ne réussi peut être pas à l'embrasser mais il devait l'aider, alors il s'assit sur le canapé et lui dit pendant qu'il faisait de même.

- Tu vas tout me raconter, tout ce que tu as vu et qui pourrait m'aider à te ramener à la vie sur mon portable. Ça te va ?

Sam qui avait habituellement peur des choses surnaturelles, n'avait aucune peur de Blaine, comme s'il n'était pas un fantôme.

~ Sam ? Tu m'entends ?

Venait il d'entendre Blaine ? Mais le son n'était pas passé par ses oreilles... Il ne répondit pas, il pensait avoir eu une hallucination.

~ Sam, si tu m'entends dis le moi... Tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans la rue, j'ai entendu ta voix me parler et d'un coup je suis arrivé dans ta maison... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'entendre comme je t'ai entendu ?

Le blond avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je t'entend oui ! Parfaitement bien !

Même si la situation était plutôt triste, Sam explosa de joie. Il pensait ne plus jamais entendre sa voix.

- Tu peux donc me parler de cette manière ?

~ Oui on dirait bien !

Sam prit les mains de Blaine et lui dit.

- Maintenant raconte moi tout.

Même si la pièce était silencieuse, Sam pouvait entendre chaque mot de Blaine.

~ Quand je suis arrivé en haut... J'ai entendu du bruit au fond du couloir. J'ai regardé par la serrure et j'ai vu un homme qui parlait seul...  
>Ensuite la porte s'est ouverte en grand et il s'est retourné vers moi... Son visage était affreux... Totalement déformé et ses yeux... Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir.<br>Il m'a dit quelque chose comme " Ne jamais troubler leur repos " puis il m'a assomé...  
>Ensuite je me suis réveillé dans une autre pièce, complètement vide, et je suis sorti puis je t'ai entendu et voilà...<p>

Cela n'avançait pas vraiment Sam mais c'était déjà ça. À qui avaient ils troublé le repos ? À la famille morte dans cette maison ? Et qui était ce mystérieux homme ?

- On va retourner demain au lever du soleil dans la maison pour chercher tout ce qui pourrait nous aider. Ok Blaine ?

Le frisé ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour approuver les propos de Sam.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce que je pense pour l'instant... Pour moi tu n'es pas vraiment mort et il y a des chances de te ramener à la vie...  
>On a jamais vu des fantômes aussi nettement que je te vois. Je suppose que tu es juste séparé de ton corps alors on va tout faire pour que tu y retournes et que tout redeviennes comme avant.<p>

Blaine prit Sam dans ses bras. C'était étrange car il ne ressentait aucune chaleur provenant du " fantôme ".  
>Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, sans un mot puis le blond brisa le silence.<p>

- On va aller dormir pour ne pas être trop fatigué demain et qu'on passe à côté d'indices...

~ C'est vrai que je suis fatigué... C'est bizarre qu'un mort éprouve ça.

- Tu n'es pas mort Blaine.

Sam était énervé qu'il soit aussi défaitiste. Il était si persuadé qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort.

Le blond monta les escaliers pour arriver dans sa chambre où il enleva tout ses vêtements qu'il posa un à un sur le sol.  
>Il resta juste en caleçon blanc.<p>

Ensuite, il se glissa dans son lit et il se recouvra de sa couette. Il se mît à pleurer sans savoir pour quelle raison... Il avait tellement de raison de pleurer.

Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir et il s'allongea sur le dos regardant le plafond, pensif.  
>C'est alors que Blaine entra dans la pièce, il s'était déshabillé comme Sam et il s'allongea contre lui, sa main posé sur son torse.<p>

~ Je ne suis pas mort Sam...

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

~ Je crois juste que c'est toi qui me garde en vie.

Ces mots résonèrent dans la tête de Sam, il ne comprenait pas ce que Blaine voulait dire.

Il voulu lui poser la question, mais il s'endormit soudainement, sans pouvoir lutter contre le sommeil.


End file.
